The End of the Century
by SchroedingersKneazle
Summary: It is the summer of 1899. Albus Dumbledore graduates from Hogwarts, only to find himself orphaned and trapped at home, having to take care of his younger siblings. Meanwhile the equally brilliant but ruthless Gellert Grindelwald arrives in Godric's Hollow in pursuit of three powerful magical artefacts.
1. Graduation and Tragedy

Summer had arrived at Hogwarts, and finally, after two weeks of grueling exams, the seventh-years who were about to leave Hogwarts had time to enjoy it. Under a large willow tree near the shore of the lake, two boys were sitting and talking.

"What about Assyria?" Albus suggested. "We can fit it in between Egypt and India."

"But then we'll miss out on east Africa." Elphias objected. "And I would really like to visit the Kenyan wizards."

"We have time for both if we skip Papua." Albus said. "And I really want to go to Assyria. Five millennia of wizarding history to explore. Papua is only interesting if you focus on herbology or magical creatures."

"Right, let's skip Papua." Elphias agreed. "So we'll go straight from China to Australia."

With N.E.W.T. exams out of the way, Albus and Elphias had started planning the route for their journey around the world, which they meant to begin right after graduation.

"But why do you insist on visiting Australia?" Albus asked. "We should take the northern route via Japan."

"You already got Assyria." Elphias answered. "And I'd prefer if our journey would not just consist of exploring old ruins."

"Alright, we can go to Australia." Albus replied. "I can visit Japan later on my own."

"Still planning your world tour?" a female voice asked. Isabella Woodbead had joined them without them noticing. Isabella was one of Albus' and Elphias' classmates, and Elphias had a crush on her for a while now.

"Yes." Elphias answered, blushing slightly. "We haven't decided on our exact route yet. Albus insists on visiting Assyria, even though we're already going to Egypt before."

"But Assyria is absolutely fascinating!" she exclaimed. "Of course you're going there. Hesper and I are going there as well, but via Constantinople instead of Egypt."

"So you're passing through Transylvania on your way?" Albus asked, "Elphias and I are taking the route via Italy."

"Indeed. Hesper insisted on Transylvania," Isabella replied. "I would rather join you going through Italy, but then again, Constantinople would be a detour, and I'm not missing out on that."

"But we can travel from Assyria to China together if you would like," Elphias suggested enthusiastically.

"It's an idea," Isabella replied. "Albus could introduce us to Nicholas Flamel. Isn't he currently dwelling in India?"

"Indeed he is." Albus replied. "But he will return to Paris soon, so he might already have returned home by the time we reach India. And besides, he is not too fond of uninvited guests disturbing him. I'll ask him for permission first."

Tired of the discussion of travel plans, Isabella changed the subject of their conversation to the N.E.W.T. exams.

"Albus, how do you think did your exams go?" she asked him.

"I think I did alright." Albus replied. "I assume to have passed all twelve N.E.W.T.s I was taking. Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Potions went especially well, but I guess I've just scraped an A in Herbology."

"If only I could say that," Isabella replied. "Charms and Transfiguration went alright, but my attempt to brew Amortentia went terribly wrong. And Divination was always going to be a disaster. Even I could predict that."

Albus chuckled. Divination had always been his least favourite subject, and he had dropped it after passing his O.W.L. with a mere "Acceptable".

"Nobody cares about Divination anyway," he replied. "Why such an unreliable branch of magic is taught here, while subjects like Alchemy continue to be neglected, is beyond me."

"Yes, you're probably right. I should've dropped it after O.W.L.s, it was a waste of time." Isabella said. "What are you planning to do after leaving Hogwarts?"

"You mean after the journey?" Elphias asked.

"Yes. I wonder if you have plans for the future yet."

"I'd really like to continue my studies in Transfiguration and Alchemy." Albus said. "And after that, join the Department of Mysteries. From there, I could still choose to pursue a career in research or in politics."

"I see, you're very ambitious," Isabella answered. "I sometimes wonder why the hat put you in Gryffindor. You'd have done well in Ravenclaw too. Or even, if I dare suggesting it, Slytherin."

"The hat took some time to make its decision, remember? It was rather undecided between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Probably it went for Gryffindor because it's Godric's old hat?" Albus joked.

Elphias and Isabella laughed at that remark. "That's a good explanation," she said.

"The problem is, I'll need paid work after returning from the journey around the world," Albus continued a bit more gloomily. "Unlike you, I don't come from an ancient family with an almost unlimited supply of Galleons."

He didn't want to reveal the details of his family's issues to Isabella. Even Elphias didn't know more than he needed to know. Isabella didn't even know he had a sister, and he didn't want to change that now, after having successfully kept his secret for almost seven years.

"That's a shame," Isabella answered. "Surely someone as brilliant as you should get the opportunity to continue his studies. Have you tried making the acquaintance of one of the ancient houses?"

"I had little opportunity for that during my time at Hogwarts." Albus answered. "And my mother never took Aberforth and me to those balls or dinners. She's muggle-born, so we wouldn't be welcome guests among the traditionalists."

"But what about the more progressive families? The Prewetts, or the Macmillans?"

"Are you suggesting I should try to marry into a rich family to be rid of my financial woes?" Albus asked.

"I was more thinking of finding an influential mentor, who could help you getting a position at the Ministry or maybe Gringotts. But actually, I like your idea better."

She grinned at him. Albus chose to ignore her. Unlike his classmates, he had never shown much interest in girls, at least not romantically. Elphias however gave him an envious look.

Albus didn't like the thought of marrying, and even less the idea of getting married purely for money. And even though he got along well with Isabella, he had definitely no romantic interest in her.

"I'm hungry. It must be almost time for dinner," Elphias said, interruption Albus' thoughts. Elphias checked his pocket watch.

"Yes, it's almost time. I'll go."

"Me too," Isabella said, "We won't get many more of those feasts."

"Says the one of us who has two house-elves," Albus remarked.

"It's not just about the food. Our house-elves are good at cooking, but it's a bit lonely at home, with just my father and my sister for company," she answered.

"Won't you come with us?" Elphias asked, turning to Albus.

"There's still twenty minutes. Wait for me in the Great Hall," replied Albus.

Elphias and Isabella left. Albus, now alone, gazed across the lake towards the forest. He was going to miss Hogwarts. Life at school was easy. There wasn't really much to worry about, apart from grades. And being concerned about grades was silly when compared to what was waiting for him in life outside school.

With his father dead, and his mother staying at home to care for Ariana, he would be responsible for the family income, as the little fortune Percival had owned was dwindling away.

Under those conditions, his dream of becoming Nicholas Flamel's apprentice seemed impossible. More likely, he would end up at Malkin's Boutique, creating and renewing enchantments on cloaks and hats. Or if he was lucky, he'd get a small post at the Ministry. But he knew these prospective jobs were far below his skill and ambition.

And there was another reason he would miss Hogwarts, as he realized as he slowly walked up to the castle. Hogwarts had become his home, while his real home was falling apart. His mother, devoted to caring for Ariana, had never had any time for him after the incident, and with his father gone, he had to take responsibilities early on, especially for Aberforth. At Hogwarts, he was free of that. There were teachers and prefects to look after his brother and him, and house-elves to do the housework.

He entered the Great Hall, where he was greeted Sir Nicholas.

"Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore. I'll miss our conversations once you leave Hogwarts."

"I'll miss them too. I don't know how I'd have passed my History of Magic N.E.W.T. without you," Albus told the Gryffindor house ghost.

Professor Binns had not been the most exciting teacher when he had been alive, and his death between Albus' third and fourth year had not exactly improved his teaching. In fact, apart from the new ability to float through walls, Professor Binns had not changed at all.

"And I always appreciate students who are genuinely interested in my life and the time I lived in, and not just in my botched execution," replied Sir Nicholas. "Don't think I don't know how most students call me behind my back."

Albus knew getting called Nearly Headless Nick was hurting the pride of the ghost, who had always been a bit sensitive about the fact he was dead, and even more about his failed beheading.

Albus walked to the other seventh-years at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Elphias. Elphias was already wolfing down a huge plate of food. After all it was one of his last dinners at Hogwarts.

"You look worried, Albus. What's bothering you?" asked Elphias. "Surely you're not worried about the N.E.W.T. results. And after that, we've got our journey to look forward to."

At the mention of the journey, Albus' mood brightened. Whatever responsibilities he was facing afterwards, he was about to explore the world, and to meet wizards and witches from many different countries.

The seventh-years spent their last days at Hogwarts hanging around in the Hogwarts grounds, reminiscing about the time they spent at the school. The weather was splendid and some students were even trying to swim in the lake, using disillusion charms to prevent the teachers from noticing. The seventh years could hardly recall a time they had been more careless at Hogwarts. With no more exams and no more lessons, they could freely explore the castle and its grounds or just hang out with friends and enjoy the weather. Under these conditions, they hoped these two weeks wouldn't end as fast as they did, but at last the final day of the term arrived.

With high anticipation the students awaited their N.E.W.T. results. They arrived in the morning. After breakfast, the seventh years remained behind and received their results from their head of house.

Professor Black was handing out the exam results to his Slytherin students. While congratulating those who had done well, he also expressed his displeasure with those who had failed to deliver. Hesper was among those fortunate ones who had exceeded the high expectations he had.

Professor Merrythought of Hufflepuff however wished all her students good luck in their future endeavours and to those who had failed their important exams, she offered careers advice, and not just for the Hufflepuffs. Professor Dippet appeared to be very pleased with the results of his Ravenclaw students.

Despite knowing that he had no reason to worry, Albus was still excited as Professor Macmillan handed him the graduation certificate.

Alchemy – Outstanding

Ancient Runes – Outstanding

Arithmancy – Outstanding

Astronomy – Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures – Acceptable

Charms – Outstanding

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic – Outstanding

Potions – Outstanding

Spellcrafting – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Outstanding

He had achieved twelve N.E.W.T.s, and ten of them Outstanding. As Professor Macmillan reminded him, this was the best N.E.W.T. result ever since the introduction of the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. system one hundred and fifty years ago.

Elphias was happy about his results as well.

"I did much better than I expected. Albus, please don't show me yours, you've probably got twelve Outstandings."

"No," Albus replied, "I've got an "Exceeds Expectations" in Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures didn't go well at all. Remember the thestral which tried to bite my arm off?"

"So there's actually a subject I beat you in!" Elphias exclaimed. He had scored an "Exceeds Expectations" in Care of Magical Creatures. Overall, he had achieved eight N.E. .

When they were done comparing their exams results, they went upstairs to pack. Albus neatly arranged his books and clothing into the trunk, followed by the various magical artefacts he owned, many of which he had created himself, including one he was currently working on. It was still a prototype, which could absorb and reemit light, but that was just one of the powers he aimed to include in this most recent creation of his.

Next to him, Elphias was struggling to squeeze all his belongings into his trunk. And he wasn't even close to finishing his packing. The enchanted phonograph Albus had given him for his birthday was clearly adding to the problem, but Elphias' trunk had already been full at the start of the year.

"Wait, you will only break something," said Albus, drawing his wand. He tapped Elphias' trunk, and its interior expanded, making room for Elphias' books.

"Thanks," Elphias said, "but you just had to show off and cast the spell nonverbally."

Despite his cheeky comment, Elphias looked at him admiringly as he had performed this complex spell with relative ease.

"Well, using the spell is restricted by the Ministry, so I didn't want to risk anyone noticing it."

"Of course you've got a perfectly reasonable excuse for showing off," Elphias joked.

Now that he was packing his trunk, he felt that the time to leave Hogwarts had really come at last. He would miss the castle and its grounds that had become his home. Maybe one day he would return as a professor. Headmaster Dumbledore had a nice ring to it, right?

At that moment, Francis Longbottom, one of Aberforth's fellow fifth-years burst into the dormitory.

"Albus, Professor Macmillan wants you to come to her office immediately."

Why the urgency? What could he possibly have done on his final day to be called to a professor's office like a disobedient first year?

Confused, he walked downstairs to the office of Gryffindor's head of house. As he reached the door, he could already hear his brother's upset voice coming from inside the office. Even if he couldn't comprehend the situation, he could tell that something was seriously wrong.

"Let me go!" Aberforth shouted. "My sister needs me! You can't leave her alone!"

"Calm down Mr. Dumbledore, your sister isn't left alone. Mrs. Bagshot is looking after her."

"No! Ariana needs ME! Not Bathilda, Bathilda doesn't know. Please, I need to go home!"

"Mr. Dumbledore, I can't just send you home when there's no one to look after you."

"I don't need anyone. But Ariana needs me to go home NOW!"

Ariana alone? But that could only mean something had happened to his mother. He needed to know what was going on, and at the same time dreaded to find out. He opened the door, interrupting his shouting brother. Aberforth turned towards him.

"Albus, we need to go. Ariana needs us. Make Macmillan let us leave."

"Aberforth, what has happened? Why is Ariana alone?" Albus asked.

He saw tears running down Aberforth's face.

"Albus, she's dead," Aberforth sobbed. "Our mother is dead."

"It was an accident," Professor Macmillan explained. "A spell backfired, and she was alone, so no one could call for help."

"I could have saved her," Aberforth mumbled. "If I had been there…"

"It's not your fault," Professor Macmillan replied. "It was an accident. I'm sorry for your loss, but there's nothing you could've done."

"You don't know!" Aberforth screamed.

It could not have happened. Albus collapsed into a chair next to his brother. What Professor Macmillan had said made no sense. His mother was no spellcrafter, how could any of her spells have backfired that badly? Yet there could be no doubt, Professor Macmillan wouldn't make it up.

Ariana. She had previously injured her mother in fits of rage, but never beyond some bruises. She didn't have the power. Yet it was the only thing that made sense.

Albus was unable to cry. The terrible news had not sunk in yet, and he was too worried about his sister to think of anything else. If it was indeed Ariana who had caused their mother's death, it would not be safe to leave her with Bathilda. But would it be safe to send Aberforth then? Yes, it would. Ariana would never attack her brother. Aberforth always managed to calm her down.

He couldn't feel sad yet. He felt numb and confused. All three of them were quiet, apart from Aberforth's muffled sobs. At last Albus could no longer bear the silence.

"Aberforth is right. Ariana is ill and she needs us. At least let Aberforth leave. Ariana too has lost her mother, and she and Aberforth have always been very close."

"But Aberforth is just a fifteen year old boy. And he has gotten into trouble before. I have a bad feeling about sending him home on his own," Professor Macmillan explained.

"Aberforth knows Ariana better than anyone else. I think it would help her to have him around. And if you trust Bathilda to take care of Ariana until I go home, then why don't you trust her to look after Aberforth as well?"

"Albus, you know your family better than me," Professor Macmillan answered. "You have shown maturity and responsibility as prefect and Head Boy, and I'll trust you on this matter. You may leave, Aberforth. Albus, you stay."

She tapped the model of a golden snitch on her desk with her wand, and it glowed blue. Aberforth clutched the snitch and was gone.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you're of age, but you've still got a lot of responsibility for a seventeen, almost eighteen year old," Professor Macmillan told him, "and if you need anything, especially in this difficult time for you, I'd offer to help you, at least until the holidays are over and I return to Hogwarts."

The offer was tempting. But realistically, what could Professor Macmillan do for him? There was nothing. He had to manage this on his own, unless he dared to introduce a stranger to the secrets of his family.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I think I'll manage," Albus answered.

He had no idea how, but they had always managed. But to be honest, he had already dreaded his post-Hogwarts future with his mother still alive to care for Ariana, and he was simply terrified by the responsibility he was forced to take over now. But what choice did he have? If he revealed their secrets to anyone, Ariana would be taken away and locked up in St. Mungo's. And not only would all their sacrifices of the last years have been in vain, he also could never do this to Ariana or Aberforth.

"You may leave, Mr. Dumbledore," Professor Macmillan said. "I'll leave it up to you if you choose to attend the graduation ceremony."

Attending the graduation ceremony was the last thing Albus wanted. He wanted to be alone, he wanted time for himself, to order his confused thoughts, and to be able to grieve in private. He was sure that hearing those speeches, whether filled with nostalgic depictions of better times, or envisioning the future opportunities that everyone but him had, would only make him feel more miserable than he already did.

But if he vanished now, people would start talking. He felt compelled to attend the ceremony. He was prefect, head boy and top student of the year. Everyone would notice if he was missing.

So he met Elphias on his way to the Great Hall.

"What did Professor Macmillan want- Oh Albus, you're looking terrible."

He pulled Elphias into a deserted corridor.

"My mother was killed in an… accident."

Now Albus almost couldn't hold the tears back. Speaking it out somehow made it feel more real. Elphias seemingly didn't know what to say.

Albus and Elphias entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Albus paid little attention to headmaster Fortescue's speech. Too many thoughts were going through his head. He was now head of the family. He had to take care of Ariana and Aberforth. The thought of having to care for Ariana terrified him. The girl was a stranger to him. He only had seen her during the holidays for the last seven years, and then, he had tried to escape home as much as possible, spending much of his time at Elphias' home. His mother didn't mind, because she was busy enough with Aberforth and Ariana.

"…and now you will leave Hogwarts on the very same boats you arrived in seven years ago, symbolizing a return to the innocence of an eleven-year old."

Which innocent eleven year olds was he talking about? When Albus had arrived at Hogwarts, his sister had just been driven insane by the cruelty of those muggle boys, and his father was locked up in Azkaban. In a way, it was very much a return to a situation similar to the one he had himself found in seven years ago, but in a cruel twist, not in the poetic way envisioned by the headmaster.

The seventh years left the Great Hall walking down towards the lake. Albus, Elphias, Isabella and Hesper shared a boat. Headmaster Fortescue waved his wand, and the boats began to move. For Albus, it was far from a return to innocence, but the departure into an uncertain future.


	2. Life Goes On

In later years, Albus had no idea how he managed to survive the first weeks. He had returned to a broken home, mourning his mother, and at the same time responsible for taking care of his younger siblings.

The funeral of Kendra Dumbledore took place the weekend after Albus had left Hogwarts. She was buried in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, where she had spent the last seven years of her life. It was a small ceremony with few guests, for Kendra had isolated herself from society in order to preserve Ariana's secret.

Thus, only Albus, Aberforth, their muggle grandmother, Bathilda, Elphias and Aberforth's close friend Francis Longbottom attended the funeral.

It had been Albus' responsibility to set up the muggle-repelling charms to keep uninvited muggles away from the graveyard.

All guests were wearing black dress robes, apart from his grandmother, who stood out in her equally black muggle clothing.

A small old wizard, the closest to a wizard equivalent of a priest, held a generic, meaningless speech. Albus felt it was almost an insult to everyone who had known his mother. Aberforth seemed to feel the same way, as his face turned from grief into anger as the wizard rambled on. That man knew nothing about their mother, how she had sacrificed the last seven years of her life for her disabled daughter. How she had given up her social life and her career to keep her safe. That generic talk just wouldn't do her justice.

The elderly wizard had finished his talk. Albus raised his wand and levitated the coffin into the grave. Another wave of his wand, and earth covered it. Then, with an elaborate wand movement, he conjured a headstone made of granite. Using magic for this somehow made it feel too easy. With a final wave of his wand, he carved the inscription into the stone.

 _Kendra Dumbledore_

 _20 January 1851 – 3 June 1899_

 _Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

Albus' grandmother broke out in sobs. The other guests remained silent, with grave expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Albus felt his two-way mirror twitch in his pocket. He took it and handed it to Aberforth.

"Can you look after Ariana, please? I have to stay here."

Aberforth left, heading towards the Dumbledores' house. Albus remained behind with the funeral guests. Bathilda came to offer her condolences, followed by Francis, who appeared a little lost now that Aberforth had left.

Finally Albus had the opportunity to talk to Elphias.

"How are you, Albus? I know it must be hard for you," Elphias said.

"It is," Albus replied, "but I'm managing alright. I have no other choice, do I? Ariana and Aberforth need me, they have no other family left apart from out muggle grandma."

"I understand. Sorry if I'm insensitive, but I just have to ask. What's happening to our journey?" Elphias inquired.

Albus didn't think Elphias was being insensitive at all. It was just another thing that needed to be taken care of. But given how excited Elphias had been about the journey, it hurt him to disappoint his friend, but there was no other choice.

"Aberforth will leave for Hogwarts in September, but Ariana is too ill to go, and I'll have to stay here to look after her. I'm sorry Elphias, but I can't join you."

"What if I wait until Aberforth graduates?" Elphias suggested, "Then you'll be able to leave, and we can do our journey together."

"No," Albus replied, "it's a kind offer, but you've been looking forward to this journey for too long. You're a good friend, but waiting two more years is too much to ask from you. Maybe Isabella and Hesper would let you join them if you don't want to travel alone."

Albus was relieved when the funeral was over. He was far from returning to a normal life yet, but he hoped the worst was over. He returned to the house, where Aberforth was waiting.

"Is everything alright with Ariana?" he asked as he returned.

"Of course not," Aberforth replied, "she's at least just as miserable as we are. She's lost her mother too. She was feeling lonely and depressed. But I was here soon enough to calm her down before she would have one of her rages."

Albus was relieved that his sister was alright. But he was afraid that this occurrence had given him a glimpse of his future life. He would need to always be able to apparate away in case Ariana needed him.

The amount of responsibilities that came with being head of the family was overwhelming. But they were also what kept him going instead of locking himself up in his room. He simply wasn't allowed to let grief paralyze him when he had two younger siblings that needed to be taken care of. He would not let them live in a filthy scrapheap like Marvolo Gaunt and his sister did.

He did most of the housework, as he was the only fully trained wizard in the family, and those tasks were simply done much faster with a wand than by hand. But it didn't end there. He was now in charge of managing the Dumbledore fortune, which he knew had decreased in recent years.

He knew he had to do some shopping soon. Aberforth had grown a lot over the spring and his robes were getting far too small. Albus knew he needed to get to Gringotts soon to find out just how much or little money they had.

Albus arrived at Diagon Alley early on Monday morning. One week had passed since the funeral. It was seven o'clock, and most shops were still closed. But he knew Goblins well enough to know that he would find Gringotts already open. He looked at the marble façade of the bank. It never lost its impressiveness, especially on a teenager who came to inspect his dwindling family fortune.

He entered the bank, which was almost deserted this early in the day, and went over to a goblin who introduced himself as Nagrok.

"I'm here to check the amount of gold in vault three hundred and twenty-seven," he told the goblin.

"The Dumbledore vault? I expected you to show up, young Mister Dumbledore."

Nagrok climbed into one of the Gringotts carts, followed by Albus. The cart raced downwards to the vaults at sickening speed. Albus almost expected them to crash at every corner, but the cart arrived safely at vault three hundred and twenty-seven. Dumbledore handed the key to the goblin, who opened the door to the vault.

The inside of the vault was shockingly empty. It was obvious that the vault had originally been created for a much larger fortune. There were three diminished heaps of golden coins, as well as some stacks of silver and bronze.

"Let me see. The total amount of coins in this vault is worth four hundred and twenty Galleons, eleven sickles, and eight knuts."

That was even worse than he had dreaded. Even if he restrained his spending to a minimum, there was no way they would last two full years with that little money.

Aberforth was an orphan now, so the Hogwarts fees would be waived. And him being at Hogwarts for most of the year would considerably reduce their spending, but still four hundred galleons wouldn't last. There was a fund for poor Hogwarts students to pay for books and other equipment, maybe he could try applying for that.

"Are there any other assets in possession of the Dumbledore family?" Albus inquired.

"Beyond the house in Godric's Hollow, you family owns no real estate. As for the magical artefacts stored in this vault, I can only give a rough estimation. A detailed report would take a few days to compile. But unless there's a real treasure hidden there, their worth will not exceed a hundred galleons."

Albus gulped. Whichever way he put it, without some other source of income, he would not make it through the next two years. And as long as Aberforth was continuing his education at Hogwarts, Albus would need to stay at home to look after Ariana.

There was an option he couldn't help but think about. Somewhere in this labyrinth of tunnels there was a vault filled with seventy thousand galleons, and the owner of these coins was more than willing to marry him. But that would only be his last resort. He wouldn't stoop as low as marrying for money, if it could be averted, even if he had to sell the last artefact in his possession.

He shoved twenty Galleons in his bag. That would be the monthly spending he'd allow himself. If he took any more, the money would be depleted before Aberforth finished school.

"Sell everything," he instructed Nagrok. "There's nothing of personal value to me here. Just get me as much gold as possible out of this."

Albus knew how much Goblins enjoyed selling overpriced artefacts to wizards, and trusted Nagrok to strike better deals than he would have done himself, even if the Gringotts goblins would keep a small part of the selling price to themselves. Negotiating with shady artefact traders was the least of his concerns for the moment.

He stepped by at the magical apothecary, purchasing some essential potions ingredients. There were so many more he would like to have bought, but he made sure not to exceed a price of four galleons, which, now that his available money was so restricted, turned out to be surprisingly little.

Next, he went to Malkin's Boutique. Aberforth's school robes had become rather small, and by September, they wouldn't fit any longer.

Selina Malkin, who had been a Hufflepuff prefect when Albus had started Hogwarts, greeted him enthusiastically, but that enthusiasm quickly faded when he explained that he wasn't buying anything, but inquired whether some engorgement charms would do to save money.

"If you want your pitiable brother to look as if he's wearing an old sack, an engorgement charm might do. And if it's not done properly, you'd risk it wearing off and squeezing all air out of his lungs. Boys, seriously…"

Albus quickly apologized, admitting that while he was an expert on transfiguration and alchemy, his knowledge of fashion was rather limited.

Selina accepted his apology, and showed him some affordable robes, which would still look presentable. However, she insisted that Aberforth should come with him next time, so that she could make the robes fit perfectly.

Albus promised her to return together with Aberforth later in the day and left. He exited Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron without drinking anything there.

Returning to Godric's Hollow, he found Aberforth and Ariana already awake. They were in the garden, feeding the goats. Albus, meanwhile, was preparing breakfast.

The daily routine had helped him to keep going in the first weeks, but now it was slowly turning into a burden. He was beginning to feel trapped in Godric's Hollow, envying his former classmates who were preparing to travel the world, while the best he could expect were postcards and letters.

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair for Albus. There simply wasn't much they could talk about. Too different were the siblings from each other, too apart had their daily lives been for years. Aberforth and Ariana were talking about a novel he had given her to read. But it was evident that Aberforth was mostly talking about it to make his sister happy and not because he genuinely cared about the book.

Aberforth was very reluctant to leave Ariana alone to go to Diagon Alley, as he had grown extremely protective of his sister. Ultimately though, Albus convinced him to use the two-way mirrors again. Albus took Aberforth with him via side-along apparition, as Aberforth wasn't confident to apparate across long distances yet.

Aberforth wasted no time getting to Malkin's boutique. Albus left him behind to look for some books on alchemy. He passed Flourish and Blotts, but buying expensive books was out of the question when he was struggling to provide food and clothing. He was heading for the Ashford Library. Henry Ashford had been a rich wizard who had died childless, and had decreed in his will that his private library should be made public.

The Ashford Library was not quite as extensive as the Hogwarts Library, but since Ashford had been very interested, even if not very talented in Alchemy, it was a good place to find information on that subject.

The interior of the library exuded the air of grandeur typical for purebloods with too much money on their hands. There was an overabundance of marble and gilding that made it appear like a caricature of a baroque palace.

He spent half an hour in the library, and finally settled for borrowing _The Quest for the Philosopher's Stone_ and _The Art of Transmutation_ , two books he had searched for unsuccessfully in the Hogwarts library.

He returned to Malkin's Boutique just in time to pay for Aberforth's new robes. Albus noticed that his brother was constantly checking the mirror nervously. Thus, they left Diagon Alley instantly, with the welcome side effect that they couldn't be tempted into spending more than they could afford.

Over the next days, they settled into a routine. Albus took care of most of the housework, and spent the remainder of his time locked in his room, burying himself in his studies. Aberforth spent much time with Ariana, only leaving the house when Francis Longbottom took him along for some kind of mischief. Only rumours of their shenanigans reached Albus, most famously when they picked a fight with a twelve feet tall troll, and Aberforth returned littered with bruises.

Three weeks had passed since the death of their mother, when Aberforth came knocking at Albus' door interrupting him in his studies.

"What do you want?" Albus asked him, slightly irritated.

"I want to talk about Ariana. You know I'm going to leave for Hogwarts in September. And you've not spent much time with her since we returned from school."

"That's true. But only because I've had so much else to deal with. Do you even know how little money we have left? If it had not been for my negotiations with the goblins we would probably have ended up like Marvolo Gaunt, living in a scrapheap. I've had to apply to the Hogwarts fund for poor students or you'd be going to school without books or potions supplies. And I'm doing most of the housework. I'm cooking and cleaning and repairing your cloak when a troll has ripped it in half."

"Mother did all those things and still found time for Ariana, while you are spending your spare time locked up in this room with your books and spellwork."

"Our mother sacrificed her life for Ariana. I'm doing the same, in case you haven't noticed. I was about to travel the world and become Nicholas Flamel's apprentice. The name should mean something even to you. And I've given all this up so that you can finish your education. And instead of showing some gratitude, you're hurling accusations at me!"

All the stress and misery of the past weeks now burst out of him.

"I'm not denying this!" Aberforth now shouted back. "But there's more to caring for someone than making sure she's safe and well fed. Once I'm back at Hogwarts, you'll be her only social contact, so go and at least try to build some personal relationship with her after you have been hiding away from her for seven years."

"And you're accusing me again!" Albus snapped at Aberforth.

Aberforth jumped up. "You may be a genius, but you've got the social skills of a mountain troll!" he shouted, slamming the door shut behind him as he left the room.

Albus found it hard to return to his studies, for there was at least a bit of truth in Aberforth's accusations. He was right in so far that Albus and Ariana were rather estranged. But he had no idea how to change that. How come that the brilliant Albus Dumbledore could fail at the simple task of spending time with his sister? Unable to focus on _The Quest for the Philosophers' Stone_ , he put the heavy ancient book aside, and picked up one of Ariana's romance novels.

The people depicted on the cover did not move, so presumably this was a muggle book. Emma by Jane Austen. It was not the kind of novel Albus would usually read, and he kept reading more out of a sense of duty rather than interest.

When he was interrupted again, he expected Aberforth to have returned, but as he turned around, he saw that Ariana had entered his room, carrying a set of wizard chess.

"I didn't know you liked Jane Austen novels," she commented.

"I only started reading them today. I was curious because you were so enthusiastic about them. Also, I didn't know you play chess either," Albus replied.

"Aberforth taught me how to play it. But he's not very good. I'm always winning. It's nice of him that he still plays it with me. He told me you were really good at chess."

"Well, let's find out then," Albus answered, putting the book aside. He flicked his wand to set up the chessboard. Ariana took the white pieces, Albus the black ones.

Albus grinned. He had started to miss the Hogwarts Chess Club, and all the time there had been someone in this house he could play with.

Ariana was surprisingly good, and Albus still not fully concentrated after his earlier dispute with Aberforth. Losing one of his rooks early on was a wakeup call, but the damage was done, Ariana had the advantage now. It took his full concentration to turn the game around, but now he had stopped underestimating his sister, he managed to catch up, and finally take Ariana's queen, turning the game in his favour. Shortly later, he had won.

"How did you get this good?" Albus asked, "Especially the opening, I've never seen that one at Hogwarts."

"That's because you only read wizard books," Ariana replied, "I learned the opening in a muggle book grandma gave me for Christmas."

That made sense. Magic made no difference in chess, so this was a subject where wizards could still learn from muggles.

Ariana packed up the chess set and left, as Aberforth had called her. They would go looking after the goats.

Albus felt considerably better after the game of chess. He finally had the impression he had done something right. And, he noticed, it had also changed his perception of Ariana. When she had before been nothing but his estranged, mad sister, a burden keeping him from living his own life, he now also saw the girl who liked muggle literature and loved chess. For the first time, he felt like his sacrifices where somewhat worth it.

He couldn't bring himself to apologize to Aberforth though. He knew he should, but admitting a mistake had never been easy for him. He usually didn't make mistakes.

Thus, Albus expected awkward silence when they sat down for dinner. But Aberforth already seemed rather relaxed. He didn't mention the earlier incident though while Ariana was still present. But after dinner, when Ariana went back to her room, Aberforth and Albus remained behind.

"She told me about the chess game earlier. Well done, Albus," Aberforth told his older brother.

"Thank you, Aberforth. You were harsh but not entirely wrong in your accusations."

"Is it true that she almost beat you?" Aberforth asked.

"Yes, I made the mistake of underestimating her. There were few opponents at Hogwarts who were as good as her," Albus replied, "but I'm curious. Was the chess game your suggestion or her own idea?"

"I suggested it."

Apparently, he had managed to underestimate both of his siblings today.

It was Sunday again. Albus could hardly believe it had been only slightly more than two weeks since he had left Hogwarts and his life had been turned upside down. That morning, Albus went to the cemetery to visit his mother's grave for the first time since the burial.

He conjured some fresh flowers onto the grave. He had never been close with his mother. His younger siblings always had most of her attention, and he had often enough been angry about that. Now she was gone, he realized how much she had still done for him, and how much he had still needed her.

He stood there, thinking about all he'd done over the past two weeks, and wondered if she would approve of it. He was trying so hard, yet kept feeling as if he was close to failure. He so desperately wanted someone to help, but there was no one left whom he could entrust with his situation.

As he turned away from the grave, getting ready to leave, he noticed he wasn't alone. A cloaked figure was examining a withered headstone. It was impossible that the wizard – his clothes gave him away as one – had known whoever was buried there, as the grave was far too old for that.

Albus watched from the distance as the man pulled a wand out of his pocket and tipped the headstone, removing the ivy that had grown across it. The stranger took no notice of Albus, too focused he was on the ancient grave.

He made some elaborate wand movements which Albus recognized, even from the distance, as diagnostic spells to reveal hidden enchantments. To the stranger's disappointment, nothing happened.

Albus was surprised he used magic so carelessly in public. Wasn't he worried about muggles noticing anything? Even in Godric's Hollow, where the muggles had grown accustomed to inexplicable weird occurrences, he should not use magic this openly without setting up muggle-repelling charms around him. Albus cast a disillusion charm on himself, as he didn't know how the unknown wizard would react if he found out someone was spying on him.

Leaving the graveyard, the stranger turned his face towards Albus. He was a young man, no older than twenty. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, as Albus noticed as the stranger came closer towards him. He also noticed the triumphant yet charming grin on the strange man's face. He had not seen this man before in Godric's Hollow, and the wizarding community was closely knit, so he couldn't have been there long without being noticed.

Even weirder, he could not remember having seen that man at Hogwarts, despite being approximately his age. What on earth could lead a wizard from a foreign country to the graveyard of Godric's Hollow?

After the stranger had left the churchyard, curiosity overwhelmed Albus, and he walked over to the grave that had caught the interest of the unknown visitor.

It was very old and withered, and the inscription was barely readable. All he could decipher was

IGN TVS PEV ELL

The first name would most likely be Ignatius, but the surname was completely unknown to Albus. Below the name, an ornament was carved into the headstone that Albus had not seen before. It was a triangle, inside of which a circle touched all three sides, and a straight line that divided the triangle in the middle. If it was a rune, he didn't know that particular one.

Intrigued by what he had witnessed, but clueless about its meaning he returned home.


	3. Trapped And Wasted

Albus had two letters lying on the desk in front of him. They had brought back all the bitterness he had tried to suppress. He had tried to convince himself there was no point in complaining about his situation, but the arrival of those two letters had increased his feeling of being trapped and slowly wasting away.

The first letter contained several pictures of Elphias. The first showed him in Rome, dressed like a muggle in order to avoid attention, visiting the Forum Romanum. The next was probably somewhere in Greece, showing him arm in arm with a witch unknown to Albus. The third picture showed the two of them standing on the Galata Bridge in Constantinople. The final picture saw Elphias and that witch (his girlfriend?) somewhere in Romania, posing in front of a dragon's skeleton.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _It has been three weeks since I left. I have so much to tell you, and I have not even left Europe. I'm currently in Constantinople, looking onto the Bosporus from my window._

 _I spent the first days of my journey in Rome. I used to think Hogwarts was ancient, but compared to this city, which has stood for two and a half millennia, our castle is rather young. It's an incredible town, you would love it. Next to ancient Roman ruins, you find the hideouts of sixteenth century wizards who were trying to evade the inquisition. But of course I didn't just want to see old ruins. Do you know the Piazza dei Stregoni? It's a bit like the Italian Diagon Alley, but instead of a street, it's a large piazza, surrounded by cafés and shops._

 _After Rome, I decided to go straight to Athens. I went by broom, as it gives me more a sense of travelling than portkeys or floo powder._

 _Greece felt a bit like more of the same. An expert on ancient history like you would surely disagree, but to me, it was more old ruins. But by no means do I regret my visit there. On the second evening in Athens, I went to a wizarding tavern there, for a dinner and some wine. That's where I met Berenice. She is from Geneva and recently graduated from Beauxbatons._

 _I think it was her who started the conversation. Even if I had known that she speaks English, I would have been too shy. I think at first, she was just interested in me because I was another traveller. We spent the evening talking and drinking wine. I think we both must have had a bit too much, because otherwise I'd never have kissed someone I'd met just three hours earlier._

 _I thought it would remain at this one evening together, but I couldn't help but returning to the tavern the next evening hoping she would be there. As it turned out, she had done the same. We spent some days together in Athens, but she wanted to go to Romania, and I to Constantinople._

 _The day before she was going to leave for Romania, I asked her if we could not continue our journey together. She agreed to the idea more enthusiastically than I dared to hope. We decided to go to Romania first. We went to see the dragons in the Carpathians._

 _We also ran into an ill-tempered vampire near Cluj. I hit him with the teeth-shrinking hex that Selwyn used on me in our fifth year. I tell you, the vampire was no match for me._

 _We did have a close call with a Chimaera though. On our way to Constantinople, we crossed Greece once again, and while visiting the remains of an ancient wizarding village, we disturbed it. We ran for our lives, firing hexes to try and slow it down. A single wizard, or even two, are hardly capable of stunning a Chimaera. And despite our best efforts, it was catching us. It had already singed my robes with its fire when Berenice turned around and fired a blasting hex right into the cliff next to me, causing it to collapse onto the beast, allowing us to escape._

 _It really was a narrow escape, and I was pretty terrified, but sitting in a safe room here in Constantinople, I already think it makes a brilliant tale._

 _As you can tell, I'm enjoying this journey very much. I really wish you could be here though. We've spent all seven Hogwarts years together, it just isn't the same without you._

 _Yours, Elphias_

Elphias had found a girlfriend. Of all the things that could happen on a trip around the world, this was the one Albus had least expected, given that he had witnessed Elphias' awkward and futile attempts to impress Isabella.

Albus knew he had made the right decision in urging Elphias to go without him. But he could not suppress his jealousy when reading about his friend's adventures. He looked at the pictures again, seeing Elphias and Berenice wave and smile at him, and couldn't help but thinking that he was on the wrong side of the photograph. He felt like there were blank spaces in all of them, blank spaces where he should have been.

The other letter had the seal of the International Transfiguration Society on it. Not wanting his thoughts to dwell on Elphias' journey any longer, Albus opened it to distract himself.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

 _I am pleased to invite you to the sixteenth annual International Symposium on Advanced Transfiguration. The symposium was created to give the most skilled wizards working on this subject an opportunity to exchange ideas and establish international contacts._

 _The symposium will feature talks from wizards and witches who made important discoveries over the past year._

 _I hope to see you at the conference, which will take place from 7_ _th_ _to 9_ _th_ _September in Manaus. You are invited to hold a talk about your solution to Gamp's Paradox._

 _Yours sincerely, Edoardo Mudança, head of the International Transfiguration Society and headmaster of Castelobruxo Academy of Magic._

He read the first lines with excitement. The Manaus Symposium was the meeting of the greatest Transfiguration experts in the world. Receiving praise from Hogwarts professors was one thing, learning that a luminary such as Edoardo Mudança considered him worthy of attending this renowned conference and even hold a talk there was truly flattering.

The last line shattered his dreams. Aberforth would be back at Hogwarts again by that time, leaving him stuck at home. Gone was his chance of glory. He knew he was being unfair if he blamed his sister, but he couldn't help it. If anyone was to blame at all, it was those muggles who had tormented her. But he didn't see these muggles every day, and it was not them who forced him to stay at home.

With heavy heart, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote his response.

 _Dear Mr. Mudança,_

 _I feel very honoured by your invitation. Unfortunately I have to inform you that for personal reasons, I am unable to attend._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Even if he had been willing to spare his own owl for several weeks for a flight to Brazil and back, the aging bird wouldn't have been up to the task.

Thus, he had to apparate to the Hogwarts post office. A transcontinental flight would cost nine sickles. Over half a Galleon. He had never thought of nine sickles as much money before, but now it was a sizeable hit to his wallet. He strapped the letter to its leg before he watched the large eagle owl depart, taking his dreams of fame and glory with it.

Having left Godric's Hollow for the first time since his trip to Diagon Alley, he didn't want to return to the confines of his home yet. He was aware that he could do no shopping in the village, he had just two golden coins and a couple of silver sickles left in his wallet, and there was still another week left in this month. All he wanted was a breath of fresh air.

He walked out of Hogsmeade and towards the shore of the lake. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, he had sat under the trees on the other side of the lake, excitedly planning the journey that Elphias was now doing without him, looking forward to his post-Hogwarts life.

He was walking along the lake's edge, lost in thought, for so long that he barely noticed how close he had come to the castle until he looked up and found himself already close to the school grounds. It was weird to see them this quiet. Albus only knew Hogwarts bustling with students. Now it was probably abandoned save for the ghosts that dwelt there.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of Aberforth from his two-way mirror. He took it out of his pocket.

"Albus! Albus help me!" he was screaming.

"I'm coming!" Albus replied. "What is happening?" he asked.

But no reply came, as he heard a loud bang from the other side of the mirror. Aberforth vanished from the mirror, and Albus' mirror turned into a kaleidoscope of colours as Aberforth's mirror on the other side was shattered to pieces.

Albus' knees began to tremble. Something terrible was happening at home. Not Aberforth too.

"Focus," He told himself, trying to concentrate on home to apparate there. He would not be much of a help if he got splinched.

He encountered the familiar feeling of apparition, but when he opened his eyes again, he was not in Godric's Hollow. He was standing in the very same place he had been before.

He had wandered too close to the castle. He was already inside the enchantment that kept him from apparating away.

Albus ran as if a manticore was pursuing him. Mad with worry, he was sprinting back towards Hogsmeade. Soon he felt his pathetic physical condition, his lungs aching for more air, but he kept running, knowing he had to get to Aberforth.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was too late. His mother had been a fully trained witch. Aberforth was just a schoolboy. He wouldn't stand a chance.

After he had sprinted along the shore of the lake for almost half a mile he paused to catch his breath. He couldn't run any longer. He had to try apparating once again. In his exhausted state, apparition was nauseating, but to his relief, he had managed to appear in Godric's Hollow.

He realized that he had appeared closer to Bathilda's house than his own, and quickly rushed over. He opened the door, dreading what he would find inside.

The hall was quiet, and he found nothing wrong there. He proceeded into the living room which was just as calm. The silence was not reassuring, but eerie and threatening. What if he was too late?

"Aberforth! Ariana!" he called. No answer came.

He walked towards Abeforth's room, and found a terrible scene. Furniture and personal belongings of Aberforth were scattered around the room. On the floor, amidst the destruction, was Ariana sobbing over the motionless Aberforth.

"Wake up. Please. I'm so sorry," Ariana cried.

Albus feared the worst. He kneeled down next to Ariana. That's when he felt Aberforth's breath against his face.

"He lives!" Albus cried in relief.

He took out his wand, pointing at his unconscious brother. "Rennervate!"

Aberforth stirred.

"Aberforth, you live!" Ariana screamed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"Are you alright?" Albus asked his brother.

"I feel like a troll smashed his club over my head, but I think I'm fine," Aberforth replied. "Ariana, how are you feeling?"

"I'm unhurt," she said. "But I was so afraid that something happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Aberforth replied.

"That's what mother used to tell me, and now she's dead. Tell me, Aberforth, was it me? Was it me who killed her?"

Aberforth stared at Albus silently, looking for help from his older brother. Albus couldn't bear to tell her the truth, not now, not when she had just managed to calm down.

"We were not there when it happened," Albus answered. "But the ministry took her wand, and found that a spell had backfired."

"I remember nothing of it," Ariana replied.

"I think that you were knocked out by the backfiring spell," Albus lied.

The ministry had never gotten Kendra Dumbledore's wand. Albus had made sure it was buried with her. Lies and secrets, Albus had grown up with them.

"Aberforth, why don't you and Ariana go feed the goats, while I restore this room to its original state?" he said.

Aberforth and Ariana left. Albus felt relieved that Aberforth was dealing with Ariana being upset. As brilliant as Albus was academically, he couldn't help he was lousy when it came to human emotions. They were too chaotic, too difficult for him to understand.

Albus spent the entire afternoon repairing what had remained of Aberforth's room. Repairing the furniture was easy enough, and stains of ink and potions were just minor inconveniences for a wizard of Albus' skill. But he feared that Aberforth's shrieking mimosa plant had been damaged beyond repair, seeing as it only stirred feebly and made no noise. Many of the magical artefacts proved difficult to repair as well, including the shattered two-way mirror, which Albus failed to restore to its original state.

Over the next days, the Dumbledores slowly returned to their daily routine. Ariana had become more distant than ever. She always appeared to be scared, not of Albus or Aberforth, but of herself. He only joined them at mealtimes, and even then, she seemed nervous and ate little.

Also, leaving the house for longer times was out of the question now they didn't have the two-way mirror any more. Albus felt more trapped than ever. His only connection to the outside world was the letters from Elphias, and they made him feel even more miserable.

Slowly, the week crept by. The longer he stayed at home, the more he felt imprisoned. He wondered where his other classmates had gone. Apart from Elphias, he had heard from no one. Weren't they surprised that the genial Albus Dumbledore had practically vanished after graduation?

Aberforth kept pestering Albus that he should spend more time with his sister, but Ariana didn't seem particularly interested in that anyway. Out of a feeling of duty, he asked her if she was interested in another game of chess, but she refused, and Albus didn't inquire any further.

On Saturday morning, this dreary routine was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"I was worried because you didn't answer my letter," she replied.

"What letter? I got none, and how come you're still here and not in Assyria or Egypt?" Albus inquired.

Albus and Isabella went inside and upstairs into Albus' room, continuing their conversation.

"Stupid bird, that's the third one he's lost this year, he's really getting unreliable. Also, have you been living under a rock?" Isabella said.

"Yes, pretty much," Albus said. His only connection to the outside world was currently in Persia for all he knew, so he was rather out of touch with wizarding Britain. "So what happened to your travel plans?"

"You really haven't heard yet? Hesper and Sirius are engaged!" she told him excitedly.

"Sirius as in Sirius Black, the son of Professor Black?" Albus asked.

"Yes, it's him."

"I should have known. Who else would call his son Sirius?"

"That's coming from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, right?"

"None of those are inspired by astronomy though," Albus answered. "I didn't mean to express that Sirius was a weird name."

"Yes, there's much worse. Spare a thought for poor Cantankerus Nott," Isabella replied.

"That can't be his real name," Albus said disbelievingly.

"Trust me, it is. My theory is that his father refused to pay the name seer," Isabella said.

"There's no other explanation," Albus answered. "Now, Hesper and Sirius, how did that happen?"

"You know these balls Geoffrey Carrow used to host before the goblins seized his manor because of his debts?"

"Yes, fortunately having a muggle-born mother saved me from attending."

"Indeed, Carrow's acquaintances aren't the people I usually spend time with. If I had not felt compelled to keep Hesper company, I probably would have feigned sickness.

When Sirius asked me for a dance, I declined, as those horrible shoes you're expected to wear on these occasions had already wrecked my feet. Hesper was delighted when I asked Sirius to dance with her instead.

That they had become a couple, I only learnt two weeks ago, when they announced their engagement. I was a bit annoyed, actually. We had our journey planned out, but the Blacks insisted that the marriage would take place in September, and I decided to postpone my travels so that I could attend. And that's why I'm still here. Is Elphias enjoying his journey?"

"Very much," Albus replied, "he found a girlfriend and almost got eaten by a Chimaera."

"That sounds terrifying," Isabella answered, "The Chimaera of course. I'm happy for him that he's found a girlfriend."

"And happy to be rid of his awkward attempts to impress you?" Albus asked.

"A little, although they were rather amusing," she answered.

"What's that?" Isabella asked. She had seen the letter from Mudanca. "Wow, what could the headmaster of Castelobruxo want from you?

At first, he wanted to shout at Isabella for looking at his letters, but then he realized that would be unfair, considering he had left it lying there, plain for her to see.

"He read my article in Transfiguration Today. He wanted me to hold a talk about it at a symposium in Manaus," Albus replied.

"Albus, I don't understand a word of that article, but that's seriously awesome. Just out of school and invited to such an important conference. Why are you looking so gloomy then?" she asked.

"Because I can't attend," Albus replied.

"Why not? If it's the money, I can help. A portkey to Brazil is not that expensive. I know you are too proud to accept, but this is an opportunity you shouldn't miss," Isabella replied.

"It's not even the money. Even if I had a vault full of galleons I couldn't leave," Albus answered.

"And why not?"

He had manoeuvred himself into a dead end there. There was no way he could answer Isabella's question without telling her about Ariana.

"I can't tell you," Albus replied, even if he knew Isabella would never accept an answer like that.

"If you want me to help you, you should tell me."

"When did I ever say I wanted you to help? It was you who decided to turn up here," Albus replied, panicking.

"Fine, I'm sorry for actually caring about you," Isabella snapped.

"No need to be sorry about that. Just stop invading my privacy," Albus retorted.

"Invading your privacy? How did I invade your privacy?" Isabella asked.

"Just accept it's something I don't want to tell," Albus said.

"Alright, please excuse my curiosity, as I did not know that I was being intrusive. I just wish there was a way for you to go," Isabella answered.

"I wish so too," Albus replied bitterly.

"Anyway, if whatever keeps you here allows you to leave the house for an evening, my father agreed to organize a ball on the fourteenth of July, and you would be very welcome to attend."

"Thank you," Albus replied. "I'll try to be there."


End file.
